


i hesitate and you pull me in

by divyasoup



Series: twilight [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Bella falls in love with Alice instead, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, It's a much shorter and more reasonable twilight, Sexual Tension, Vampires, because this is just fluff, but no sex, twilight retold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divyasoup/pseuds/divyasoup
Summary: She fell asleep with Alice on her mind, wondering if Alice wanted to be friends with her as badly as she wanted to be friends with Alice.Or, a retelling of Twilight where Bella falls in love with Alice instead.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: twilight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795699
Comments: 38
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished, so worry not. It totals at seven chapters and around 20k words. Not beta'd and only minimal editing. This came out of my hatred for cannon and will be seven chapters long. I will be posting one every two or three days, probably, so please keep that in mind as well!

Forks was unpleasant, to put it nicely. Bella hadn’t wanted to leave the dry heat of Phoenix, but for her mother’s sake, she did. Forks was the complete opposite of Phoenix. It was a small town pestered by a constant rain. There was nothing interesting to do, not that it made a difference to Bella, being introverted as she was. The local high school was miniscule, harboring maybe five hundred students total. 

Bella had thought spending time with Charlie would have been as unbearable as it was when she would visit him in the summers, but he didn’t seem inclined to hang out with her. He left her almost completely to her own devices. He had even bought her a truck. Living with him was easy, barring the singular bathroom they had to share. 

If only she could just stay at home all day. She was attending school in the beginning of the new semester, but she’d missed the start by a couple of weeks. She’d moved over the mid-winter break, thankfully, so she had a day to recuperate, but public education waited for no one. She could always fake sick, but that was just delaying the inevitable. No, better to just rip off the bandaid.

Bella slept with a heavy heart that night. The rain that pattered constantly did nothing to help. The strong winds rattled the walls of the house, old that it was. Bella’s sleep that night, although plentiful (there was nothing to do after dark) was uneasy, which spoke volumes about how her day would be.

She got up earlier than necessary, but Charlie had already left. She arrived at school far too early as well, wincing the whole time at the volume of the truck's engine. It ran brilliantly but suffered in the noise department. The parking lot of the school, however, was empty. A stroke of luck.

After setting herself up at the office—a small building labelled office with crooked fading letters—Bella returned to her car. The warmth and safety of the vehicle was certainly a plus. She watched as the lot started to fill up. Thankfully her car, old as it was, didn’t seem to stick out. In Phoenix it would have.

There was only one car, really, that stood out. It was a shiny silver volvo. It looked fairly new and compared to all the cars around, quite flashy. The students who came out of it, from a distance, at least, seemed to be very attractive. Unlike most students, they didn’t split up and mingle with others. There were five of them.

School was, more or less, the worst. While most of her teachers didn’t ask her to introduce herself, two of them did, which was embarrassing. She was approached by some friendly people who already knew who she was. The entire school seemed to already know who she was.

In a way, it was nice. She didn’t have to bother explaining her situation. She was the fresh gossip in the school and everyone knew who Bella Swan from Phoenix, Arizona was. In her math class, the girl she sat next to, invited her to sit with her friends at lunch. It was nice, but Bella couldn’t remember her name.

“Hey Bella! Jessica,” Mike grinned at me as he walked by. He said Jessica’s name as almost an afterthought. 

“You didn’t tell me you knew Mike!” Her tone seemed accusatory, which wasn’t really fair. Bella had just moved, she didn’t really know anyone at all.

“I… We have English together, that’s all.” Bella replied hastily. “He used to live in California, I guess, so he thought I could relate to him about the weather.

Jessica scrunched up her nose, seemed to think on this, and finally nodded. “Anyways, here’s where we sit. That’s Angela and that’s Lauren.”

She rambled on, introducing Bella to the others. Bella nodded and greeted them, but almost instantaneously forgot who they were. She was distracted by the group of people she’d seen by the volvo that morning. 

They were all sitting together with untouched lunch trays. The big guy and the blonde girl were sitting close to each other, while the bronze-haired boy and the blond boy sat close to each other. A little farther away, alone almost, there was a girl with black hair. 

Arguably, they shouldn’t be so intriguing, but there was something so perfect about them. They didn’t look alike, but they all had a striking resemblance to each other. They were all inhumanly pale and extremely beautiful. 

“Jess…” Bella asked after she was finished with introductions, “Who are  _ they _ ?

Jessica followed Bella’s gaze down to that table. Bella noticed she looked vindictive for some reason.

“Those are the Cullens! They’re all adopted,” she whispered excitedly. “They moved here a couple years ago. They only hang out with each other, and like, they’re all dating each other too. Well, except for Alice.”

Alice must be the one sitting alone. Bella could imagine why they would date each other when their own beauty was incomparable. It was odd though.

“They’re adopted?” Bella said.

“Yeah, so like, I’ve heard that Dr. Cullen’s wife couldn’t get pregnant, or something, so they adopted a bunch of older kids.” Jessica continued. “Dr. Cullen is really young, like he looks like he’s still in his twenties.”

“Anyways, they don’t hang out with anyone except each other. I think they’re elitists or whatever,” Jessica finished. She went back to talking about whatever she had been talking about before. Bella kept glancing back at the Cullens. They didn’t touch their food at all. The big one and the blonde girl were definitely together, which meant that the other two boys were together.

The reason she kept looking back wasn’t to figure out their relationship statuses. It was because Alice had captured her attention. At one point, Alice had met her eyes for a split-second, and Bella almost had a heart-attack. Her eyes were very lightly colored, but Bella couldn’t identify which color they were from across the room, only that they were incredibly striking. Bella had immediately looked away, but tried to glance back subtly, only to see Alice grinning widely. None of the other Cullens were smiling.

Lunch seemed endless. Bella kind of wished it wouldn’t end. She didn’t particularly want to continue the rest of the school day. It would be so nice just to take a short nap and wake up in her bed in Phoenix instead of the hard surface of the lunch table. 

When the bell rang, however, Bella got up slowly. She glanced over at the Cullens again, and saw Alice jump out of her chair and make her way to the trash with her tray. Her movements were light and quick, like a ballerina’s. She was joined by the others and disappeared into the crowd of students, with Bella craning her neck to catch another glimpse.

Angela had kindly revealed that she and Bella had the same class the next hour. It was a relief to Bella that Angela was just as quiet as she was. There was no forced conversation. Mike quickly found the pair and joined them, claiming to have the same class as well. 

Upon arriving to class, Bella was dismayed to see both Angela and Mike already had seat partners. It wasn’t necessary to befriend your lab partner, of course, but it would have been nice not to go through the awkward self-introductions. 

And then there she was, Alice Cullen, sitting all alone near the back of class by the windows. All of Bella’s distress about seat partners disappeared. There were no other empty seats. She would be sitting with Alice, there was no doubt about it. 

Although Alice, like her siblings, seemed unapproachable and distant, she was also someone Bella wanted to get to know. Maybe it was Bella’s want to understand what made the Cullens stand out so much, she couldn’t tell, but no matter the reason, excitement had joined the dread in Bella’s stomach. 

Alice glanced over at her and looked a little surprised for a second. Her eyes, which Bella could now see were an odd honey-gold color, seemed to be miles away. Maybe she was wearing contacts. She looked like she wasn’t paying attention at all, though she was looking right at Bella.

After speaking with the teacher for a moment, Bella made her way down to her new seat, right next to Alice. She still looked shell-shocked, so Bella didn’t say anything to her. After a moment, her vision seemed to focus and she turned towards Bella, offering a large grin.

“You must be Bella,” Alice said. Her voice was high-pitched and clear. Bella liked the way she said her name. At Bella’s nod, Alice continued, “I’m Alice Cullen. I guess we’re partners, then!”

“Yeah…” Bella said slowly, still struggling to understand the current situation. “Did you… Did you have one before?”

“Oh, no. It was okay, though, this class isn’t too difficult for me,” Alice’s smile turned almost secretive for a second, like she was revealing something to Bella.

“Um. I think I’ve taken this course before…” Bella replied, perplexed by Alice’s tone. “I mean, in Phoenix. My old school had a bigger budget.”

“Of course,” Alice indulged her. She seemed entertained by Bella’s nervousness. “Do you enjoy science?”

“I guess so, maybe a little,” Bella didn’t really think about hre enjoyment in school, who did, really? But Alice was giving her a reason to prolong their conversation and Bella was going to grasp it with two hands. “I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. I mean, I wouldn’t take an advanced biology class if I wasn’t at least slightly interested. Do you?”

“I like it, even if it feels lowbrow,” Alice murmured. Class had started, but Bella didn’t really care. She had glanced at the curriculum she’d been given this morning and realized that she had already done the same one in Phoenix. “Are you enjoying Forks so far?”

“It’s certainly new.” Bella said vaguely.

“You don’t like it here?” Alice asked, picking up on Bella’s tone.

“I didn’t really want to move, if I’m being honest.” Bella whispered. She didn’t know why she was telling Alice so much, she’d only known her for a couple minutes. She felt safe, somehow. 

“Why did you, then?” Alice said. “Surely you could have stayed with your mother?”

The way she talked was odd. Her accent was normal but her words and tone sounded more formal, more out of place for a teenager. 

“My mom remarried, and he travels a lot for his job,” Bella said, still confused by her own openness. “She stayed with me at first, but it was hurting her, so I offered to move here.”

“And now you’re unhappy.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m not unhappy at all.” Bella felt odd. She shouldn’t be telling this to Alice, she’d only just met her. Who spills all their secrets immediately? Alice was asking questions but that didn’t mean she was actually interested!

“It was very selfless of you, to move here for your mother,” Alice said. Bella had no reply to that, so she didn’t say anything. Alice looked back to the front of the classroom and there was a comfortable silence for the rest of class. 

Bella could already tell that gym class was going to be retched. Thankfully, the coach said she could sit and watch for day one, because she wasn’t prepared in the slightest. She would have to play tomorrow though. 

After class ended, Bella went back to the main office to return the signed paperwork she’d been given that morning. The lady in the office was nice and asked her how her day was. Bella rushed through her replies, just wanting to head home.

She couldn’t stop replaying Alice’s comment in her head.  _ It was very selfless of you, to move here for your mother.  _ Bella had felt selfish when she had been living in Phoenix. Her mother had insisted she was fine, but she’d never been a good liar. It was easy to see through her veneer of strength.

Thinking of her mother, Bella went to check her email. Naturally, there were several from her mother, all insisting that Bella needed to write back immediately. They were full of motherly worry. Bella felt a strong fondness for her mother then, her scatter-brained, silly, youthful mother. Moving to Forks had been motivated by her mother, but that wasn’t the only reason. Bella hadn’t really seen or spent any time with Charlie in her life, and he was her father. The month in the summer hadn’t really been a long enough time to get to know him, not really.

Maybe she was being selfless, but it was still a strange thing to say. Bella chewed on that thought all day. The rain and wind got worse that night, but she was distracted by thoughts of Alice. Her voice, her eyes, her smile. The way she seemed to understand Bella so intimately. It would be jarring, if Bella didn’t feel an automatic trust towards Alice already. 

She fell asleep with Alice on her mind, wondering if Alice wanted to be friends with her as badly as she wanted to be friends with Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I do mess around with plot and events that happen in canon because they are unnecessary and stupid and I hate smeyer.

Bella woke up to snow. It wasn’t that much, but it was irritating. The rain would have created puddles that were now frozen over. She was sure her truck would be fine, but driving on ice wasn’t something she’d ever done before.

Charlie, like yesterday, was already gone by the time Bella had gotten downstairs. Driving to school felt suspiciously easy. When parked, Bella noticed that there were snow chains on the tires of her truck. They hadn’t been there yesterday. Warmth filled Bella’s chest as she thought about how Charlie must have done them before leaving, at who knows how early. She felt taken care of.

It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome. Bella’s mother was wonderful, but lacked true adult qualities. Bella found herself taking care of her mother more often than the opposite, even from a young age. 

The day passed in a blur until lunch. She sat with Jessica again, but this time Mike and Eric and a couple others joined them. Jessica seemed elated. Mike kept trying to get Bella to converse with him, while Jessica kept trying to get Mike to talk with her. At Bella’s dismal answers, he finally gave in and spoke animatedly with Jessica, who hung unto his every word.

Bella was distracted. She kept looking over at the Cullens’ table, which was uncomfortably becoming a habit. Jessica had said they’d only moved a couple years ago, so they were also outsiders. They didn’t, however, seem inclined to make friends with others. Maybe Jess was right and they were elitists, or maybe they just weren’t interested in the people of Forks.

They stood out very obviously, only looking normal next to each other. Bella knew that she looked incredibly dull to even the average person, but she couldn’t even try to compare to the Cullens.

Bella wondered if Alice was just being polite the day before. It made more sense than Alice trying to befriend her, though she hoped she was wrong. She felt an incredible draw towards Alice. She had to be friends with her, she had to at least  _ try _ to be friends with her.

As soon as Bella thought that, Alice’s head turned over sharply towards her. She was facing directly at Bella, but again, like yesterday in class, her eyes were distant. Alice shook her head a moment later and the bronze-haired boy leaned over to touch her shoulder. Alice nodded at him and looked at Bella, meeting her eyes this time. 

Wholly embarrassed, Bella flicked her eyes back towards the tray in front of her. The rest of lunch passed by without Bella’s notice, she was too busy dreading going to biology. Alice probably thought she was a freak, for staring so long.

Angela was just as quiet as she had been yesterday, but Mike was anything but. As if he’d forgotten Bella’s attitude during lunch, he kept talking and asking Bella questions. She tried her best to answer them politely, but it was difficult. All she wanted was to go and hide. 

Thankfully, when she got to class, Alice wasn’t there. Then she didn’t come at all. Bella was confused, she had been there during lunch. She must be skipping… Maybe to avoid contact with Bella. 

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t hear the teacher announce that they would be taking blood tests. When she looked back at the front of the room, it was to see the teacher piercing another student’s finger with a needle.

“Today we’ll be doing blood tests to figure out your blood types!” he said. Bella felt sick. 

“Bella, are you okay?” Mike, who was a couple seats away, asked. Bella shook her head violently.

“I already know my blood type, I have to go…” Bella stood up and grabbed her bag. She felt nauseous. She thought the teacher would try to stop her, but the look on her face was enough for him to let her go. 

Bella started walking to the nurses office. Her legs felt weak, and she stopped for a second to lean against the wall.

“Bella?” someone said. Bella felt woozy, too woozy to answer. She tried to look up and started to tip over. “Are you alright? Bella?!”

The person caught her. They had cold skin and it felt incredible against Bella’s overheated skin. Bella closed her eyes.

“Come on, sit down for a moment.” the person said. Their voice was familiar, but Bella was having a hard time focusing. “Bella, are you afraid of blood?”

The voice sounded teasing, and then it hit her. She shot open her eyes.

“Alice?” And there she was, crouching right in front of Bella, looking at her with concern. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Oh, Bella, it’s okay. Good thing I was here.” Alice laughed. 

“I… Thank you for helping me,” Bella said. “But… Why are you here?”

Alice wrinkled her nose. It was cute, she had a cute small nose. It was upturned and had freckles on it. From the short distance between them, Bella could’ve counted the freckles. She really wanted to touch them.

“It’s healthy to skip sometimes,” she finally said. “Besides, I already know my blood type.”

It didn’t really answer the question, but Alice didn’t look like she was going to say anything else. 

“I think I might copy you.” Bella muttered. She rubbed her head. “I hate blood.”

Alice hummed in response. She moved her position so she was also sitting against the wall, next to Bella. Her presence was calming.

“I’ll just stay here with you, then.”

Bella didn’t know how to react to that. It was such a normal thing and Alice had said it casually, but Bella’s heart beat faster. It made her nervous, and she already knew she’d be thinking about it for the rest of the day.

“Alice, I’m not usually this forward,” Bella started. Alice looked at her, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked like she knew exactly what Bella was going to say. “But I’d like to be friends with you. I wanted to know… if you would like that.”

Bella wanted to die. Why did she say that? Why did she say it like  _ that _ ? She sounded so stiff, so formal. She sounded incredibly awkward. Who asks for permission for friendship?

“I would love that, Bella.” Alice said. “I know we’re going to be great friends!”

Bella wanted to scream. Her embarrassment was overwhelming. Alice didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, but Bella felt awful. 

“I’m sorry, that was a weird thing to ask.” Bella muttered. She looked at her hands. “I’m not a big people-person.”

“I think you’d get along with Edward. He’s also like that.”

“Edward?”

“My brother.” 

Bella nodded, not knowing which one of the three boys she meant. They sat in silence for a bit. Alice didn’t seem to mind Bella’s mishaps, yesterday or today. It was nice. It gave Bella room to calm down. 

“Bella…” Alice murmured. Her voice was soft, close to Bella’s ear. Bella wanted to shiver. “Do you want to… to maybe skip the rest of the day? With me?”

“I…” Bella didn’t know what to say. Her throat felt dry. She wanted to, but there were consequences. “Wouldn’t we get in trouble?”

“We can get passes…” Alice whispered. Bella took a shaky breath. “I mean, after all, you can barely walk.”

Alice moved away and started to stand up. She offered Bella her hand. Bella took a shaky breath before accepting the offer of help. 

“I… I guess you’re right.”

“Oh, yes. This is the perfect way for you to recover!”

Alice’s hand felt cold, colder than it should. Bella wrote it off as a product of the cold weather outside and the drafty building they were in. Her hands were cold too. It was comforting to hold Alice’s hand, Bella didn’t want to let go. She pulled her hand out of Alice’s slowly and scrunched it up by her side.

“Let’s go to the office, then.”

Bella nodded and started to follow Alice, who, despite being several inches shorter, moved very quickly. Alice easily persuaded the lady in the office of Bella’s need to be released early, then pretended to head back to class. She met back up with Bella by the truck. 

“Where should we go?” Bella asked. Alice looked at her skeptively for a second.

“I think you need to eat something.” Alice said firmly. Bella opened her mouth to protest, and Alice tapped her mouth shut with a finger. She let her finger rest there. “I know a good place, I’ll guide you there.”

Bella wanted to  _ die _ . How was Alice able to be this familiar with her? They’d known each other for two days? Even less, really. And why did she feel so nervous? Alice removed her finger and smiled at Bella. The feeling ghosted on Bella’s lips.

“Let’s go!” 

Bella nodded and slid into the truck. Alice calmly walked to the other side and hopped in. She tried to fiddle around with the radio, but it didn’t get enough channels to be worth it, and eventually she gave up. Alice directed Bella to a small cafe that she would have not otherwise noticed. They got out of the car and Bella remembered she didn’t have any cash on her, it was still sitting in the ATM.

“Alice… I forgot. I don’t have any money on me right now…” Bella muttered, embarrassed. She could just go home, it would be fine. But then how would Alice get home? She would have to wait for the school day to end. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me.” Alice linked her arm loosely through Bella’s, whose brain short-circuited slightly. If it was noticeable, Alice didn’t say anything. She just dragged Bella inside, and thankfully it was warm inside. Maybe Alice’s hands would warm up.

The cafe was almost completely empty, just one or two older people sitting near the windows. Bella wasn’t a big coffee person, and was relieved to see that there were various other drinks on the menu.

“I’m not hungry, what do you want?” Alice asked.

“Uhm. Just a cup of Earl Gray, I think.”

Alice ordered for her, and added a bagel, despite Bella’s best protests. She watched Bella curiously as she ate. 

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry?” Bella asked. Alice shook her head.

“I ate a lot earlier!” Alice said, which didn’t make sense. Bella hadn’t seen Alice eating anything. She wouldn’t admit to that, though. That would mean admitting the slightly creepy habit Bella had of watching her. “Is it good?”

Alice motioned towards the bagel. Bella nodded. She was actually very hungry. It was probably what caused her to have such a strong physical reaction towards the blood earlier. Alice looked satisfied once Bella finished off the last of the bagel. 

“I heard you were adopted?” Bella asked. It wasn’t a great topic, in fact it was horrible, but she didn’t know what else to say. She clutched the warm tea cup in her hands.

“Yes. Carlisle and Esme were really very kind, they didn’t separate us. Edward, Emmett, and I are siblings.” Alice said. “Jasper and Rose are as well. We’re very lucky.”

“Yes, of course,” Bella responded. Alice’s explanation was strange. It sounded almost rehearsed. She probably got asked about it a lot. “What do you do? For fun, I mean.”

Bella wanted to punch herself. What a pathetic question.

“I used to dance, so sometimes I do that,” Alice said brightly. “I play baseball with my family when the weather is right. We go camping when the weather is nice too.”

“I used to dance too! Only because my mother wanted me too, I was never any good.” Bella replied. Her mother had insisted she take ballet when she was younger, but her two left feet had said otherwise. “I don’t really do much, I guess. I like to read, but Charlie, my dad, said the library would be a waste of time for me.”

“Oh! We should go to Port Angeles this weekend then! You’re free, right?” Alice looked excited at the idea, even though it was her own. “I’ll drive, your truck might not make it.”

“Hey! Don’t diss my truck!” Bella said, slightly offended. “I have to ask.”

Alice nodded thoughtfully. “Ask tonight. Call me when you find out!” She pulled out a napkin and scribbled a series of numbers on it. “That’s my number, I sleep late, so don’t worry about calling late.”

It felt just like a book, the way Alice was. She moved gracefully, her attitude was upbeat and wonderful, she looked so bright. She was dazzling. 

“I… I will.” Bella replied. “Do you have a cell phone?”

Alice nodded brightly. The Cullen’s must be well-off, which made Bella feel a little better about letting Alice pay for the tea and snack. 

“I’ll pay you back for this, okay?” Bella motioned towards her cup. Alice shook her head rapidly.

“No, you won’t.” Alice said immediately. “Don’t even try. I’ll know it if you do.”

“But…”

“No thanks, Bella.” Alice gave Bella a look, one that said she didn’t really have a choice here. Bella sighed, then smiled. Alice was a lot of fun.

Even though Bella had made a friend or two since yesterday, none of the conversation she’d had with them flowed like this. Alice made it so easy.

Time passed easily, talking to Alice. Although she had little to say about her own childhood, Alice asked Bella lots of questions about her own. She wanted to know everything about Bella’s mother and growing up in Phoenix. What her old school was like. Bella wanted to ask Alice a couple things, but Alice didn’t let her have the chance. It was nice. No one had ever given Bella so much time.

Alice’s face was also beautiful. Bella had noticed it before, of course, but up close she looked like a porcelain doll. Bella was sure she wasn’t wearing any makeup, but you couldn’t see a single pore. Alice’s cheeks were a light shade of pink. Her lips were full and plump. Bella tried not to focus on her beauty, but it was incredibly difficult.

While she wasn’t usually fond of talking, especially about herself, Alice looked fascinated by every little thing Bella told her, so she kept going. She didn’t expect it when Alice asked about her love life.

“What?” Bella said, surprised. Alice looked at her expectantly.

“Have you dated anyone?” She repeated. It was like a sneak-attack. Bella was flabbergasted.

“No, never.” Bella said. “The boys at home who did like me… Well, they never said it. Or if they did, I wasn’t interested, I guess.”

Bella knew her face was red. It wasn’t even that risque of a question, but she hadn’t expected it at all. She wasn’t lying, she hadn’t been interested in anyone in Phoenix. There were a couple boys who she thought might have liked her, but they’d never made a move. It was obvious that Mike was interested in her, but she didn’t return the feelings.

“Really? Why not?” Alice asked. She looked genuinely confused by it. Bella didn’t really have an answer. 

“I… I don’t know. They just… didn’t appeal to me,” Bella murmured. She played with the ends of her hair nervously. “That sounds really pretentious.”

“Has anyone appealed to you?”

“I don’t know, Alice,” Bella said defensively. Alice noticed her shift in attitude.

“Anyways, Bella, look at the time!” She changed the topic smoothly. Relief hit Bella like a train. “You ought to be getting home.”

Bella glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting closer to five in the afternoon. 

“Oh my gosh, I have to go!” Bella said. “I need to drop you off!”

“No worries, Bells, Edward will come get me.”

“But how does he know you’re here?” Bella asked. 

“Cell phone, remember?” Alice said good-naturedly. She waved her phone for emphasis. Bella couldn’t help but notice that her nails were perfectly manicured. She felt slightly inferior, with her bitten off cuticles. Alice was just so  _ perfect _ .

“Oh, right.”

“Call me later!” 

“Mhm. Are you sure you don’t need a ride?”

“Nope! Edward’s already on his way!”

Bella nodded. She thanked Alice again for the food, before stepping out into the rain. She hadn’t been aware before, but there was a thin layer of ice on the ground. Walking with Alice she had felt so safe, probably because Alice walked so confidently, but alone she was scared. She made her way to her truck slowly and carefully.

Once inside, she felt like she could breathe easily. Hanging out with Alice was amazing, but so intense. Alice was like the ocean. She came crashing onto Bella like large waves, and Bella had no time to recover, but it wasn’t painful. It was refreshing. Every time Alice said something personal, Bella felt so happy, like she was floating.

She wanted to wait until Alice was picked up by Edward, but the short girl looked at her critically through the windows of the cafe. She waved at Bella, making it clear she should leave. Bella waved back tentatively, and backed out. As she exited the lot, she passed the shiny volvo. Edward glanced up at her and gave her a two-finger salute. Surprised, Bella had no response, which left Edward laughing.

Feeling embarrassed again, Bella just drove home in silence. She needed to get started on dinner.

When Charlie came home, he asked her about the mishap in class. He seemed more concerned than anything, which made Bella feel better. She had thought his cop dad instincts might have kicked in and she’d be in for a lecture, but worrying was a lot better. It seemed more like Charlie’s style anyways.

“It was nothing, Dad, just blood,” Bella reassured him. He nodded knowingly.

“Right. You’ve always been weird about that.” He said.

“Yep,” she said. “By the way, Alice Cullen invited me to go up to Port Angeles with her this weekend. Is that okay?”

“Which one is that?”

“Short, black hair?” Extremely beautiful, moved like a dancer.

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine, kiddo. When are you going?”

“I’m not really sure, we didn’t refine the plans.”

“When did you and the Cullen girl become friends?” Charlie asked suspiciously. “You didn’t mention her yesterday.”

She had told Charlie about Mike and Jessica yesterday, hoping to appease his worries that she was lonely in Forks.

“Just today, Dad. We sit next to each other in Bio,” Bella said. Charlie seemed satisfied. Bella wanted to call Alice at that moment, but she had to finish eating. Charlie would be weird about it if she called her anyways.

By the time dinner had ended, Bella had forgotten about calling Alice. She finished up her homework and unpacked some more. It was only when she was emptying her jacket pockets that she remembered, due to the napkin Alice had written her number on.

Bella felt so stupid. She could just tell her tomorrow in class, but there was no telling how Alice would feel about that. She didn’t want to disappoint her. Besides, Alice said she typically stayed up late, and it was ten. It wasn’t even too late.

Bella walked down the stairs quietly—Charlie was in his room—and dialed Alice’s number.

“Bella! I was wondering if you would call soon!” Alice answered after two rings.

“Yeah, I am so sorry about that. I got busy with homework and it slipped my mind,” Bella felt really guilty. She didn’t want Alice to think she didn’t want to befriend her any longer, especially after their awkward goodbye earlier.

“We’ll see if I forgive you, tell me what your dad said!” Alice said. Her tone was teasing.

“I’m all good!” Bella said, relieved. “When are we going?”

“How about I pick you up on Saturday at one?” 

“That sounds good!”

“Oh, and Bella, I’m sorry if I offended you earlier, I didn’t mean to.” Alice said.

“No, not at all! I was just surprised!” Bella said in a harried voice. Alice hadn’t done anything wrong. “I’ll see you tomorrow? We can talk more then?”

“Ah, actually… You know how I said we went camping when the weather was better?” Alice said.

“Yeah, of course. Are you going on a trip?” Alice hummed in assent. “Alice, it’s mid-winter!”

“Winter camping is a thing, Bella!” Alice laughed. Bella wanted to hear that again.

“You’ll freeze to death! Your hands are already so cold!” Bella said lightly. 

“They’re not that bad! Maybe you’re just overly warm!”

“Definitely not, Alice,” Bella said. “When will you be back?”

“Friday afternoon, probably. Don’t worry, I’ll be all set for Saturday, I promise.”

“You’re sure? We could always go next weekend.”

“I’m sure, silly.” Alice said. “I’ll see you then!”

After a set of goodbyes, they hung up. Charlie hadn’t asked about the noise, so he was probably asleep. Bella felt downcast, though she really didn’t have a reason to. It’s not like she knew Alice that well anyways.

Yet, she felt a little cold. Out of all the people she’d met in Forks so far, Alice had been the most warm, most alive—even if her hands were freezing. 

As Bella tried to fall asleep that night, all she could think of was Alice’s question.  _ Why not? _

It was a good question. Bella really couldn’t think of a good reason why she hadn’t had an interest in any boy in Phoenix or in Forks. She couldn’t remember liking any boy, really, which led to the question of her own sexuality.

She’d never really given it much thought, but her reactions around Alice weren’t her typical behavior. She didn’t respond like that to Jessica or Angela. She had little to no reaction to Mike or Eric. Sure, they were cute, but in a kid type of way. Bella couldn’t imagine finding them hot.

She didn’t find Alice hot either, to be fair. But the Cullens were practically a different breed. 

Getting too tired to think properly anymore, Bella rolled up towards the window and counted the droplets of rain on her window. They were freezing over slightly. She fell asleep quickly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if there are any mistakes, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

To say the next couple of days of school were uneventful would be an understatement. Thankfully, the weather had taken a turn for the better, with the sun finally showing its face. That was arguably the best part of the rest of the week. 

Jessica and Mike were getting to know each other a little better, which was good. Mike was starting to leave Bella alone. It was worse, though, because Alice was missing. All of the Cullens were missing. Bella knew it was because of the camping trip, but looking at their empty table left an ache in her chest.

She had been examining herself further, and found that she really had no interest in men that she could remember. There were instances where she had been interested in animated film characters, but mostly because she’d thought they were cool. She hadn’t really liked John Smith in the Disney movie, she just wanted to be friends with Pocahontas like he was. 

This led to the realization that she probably didn’t like men. While the story of Pocahontas was completely butchered in that movie, a younger Bella didn’t care. She had just wanted to have the same relationship with Pocahontas that John Smith did, which is to say, romantic. 

This came as a shock to Bella, she’d never really given her desires any thought until she had met Alice. While she was certainly a little jealous of Alice’s beauty, she was more in awe of it. Alice was like Pocahontas to her.

But she couldn’t tell whether that was true or not. Was the pull towards Alice romantic or was it platonic and just incredibly strong? Bella never had a close friend before, and maybe she just wanted Alice to be that for her?

But she couldn’t stop thinking about Alice, and wasn’t that people classified budding romantic feelings as?

It was too much to think about. She would have to call Renee and talk to her about it, probably. She would do that later, though, when she had a better idea of her own heart. 

For now, Bella decided she would bury herself in her work. She got ahead in all of her classes, and worked on her cooking skills. Charlie didn’t seem to mind.

She tried to be patient waiting for Saturday, but time didn’t seem to move. When she had been counting the days down to her relocation to Forks, time had gone by like a whiz, but now it was extremely slow.

Although the sun had come out for a visit, the weather was still very cool. Bella had hoped it might warm up, but to no avail. The other students were unhappy about the snow melting, but Bella was pleased. She was still terrified of the ice and the sun meant some of it melting.

It took an eternity for Saturday to arrive. On Friday night, Bella was too excited to sleep properly. She was incredibly excited to see Alice the next day. Biology had been easily manageable without Alice, but it had been boring. The teacher talked on and on and having conversation with Alice would have been a lifesaver.

She woke up early on Saturday. She would up early most days. This time, however, she was bright-eyed and excited. Charlie was surprised, but didn’t say anything. 

The morning dragged by and by lunchtime Charlie had started to tease her lightly about it.

“You must be very excited, Bells,” he said slowly. Bella shook her head at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want,” She said. “You act the same way when you get to go fishing.”

“Don’t take that the wrong way, I’m happy for you.”

“Happy to have the house to yourself, more like.”

“That too,” he chucked. “You be safe there, okay? It isn’t as safe as Forks.”

“Dad! I used to live in Phoenix!” Bella said. “Port Angeles is tiny compared to that!”

“Okay, okay. I just worry,”

“I know. I’ll be safe.” Bella said, feeling guilty for snapping. The bell rang through the house. Bella and Charlie both turned to look at the door.

“I know you will, Bells. You have fun, okay?” Charlie said. Bella looked back and him and nodded. 

“I love you, Dad.” she said, giving him a hug. He patted her on the back awkwardly.

“I love you too, Bells,” he said. “Don’t come back too late.”

Bella smiled at him. She went and opened the door. Alice stood at the doorstep brightly. Her eyes were a rich shade of gold and sparkled with warmth. Despite the cold, she was wearing a simple dress, but it looked amazing on her, so much that Bella could easily be tricked into thinking it was designer. It was clearly vintage, though, and had the look of the fifties to it.

“Alice!” 

“Bella! I am so excited to see you!” Alice grinned widely. Her white teeth shone. “I missed seeing you while I was gone!”

“Then you shouldn’t have left,” Bella said haughtily. She and Alice both laughed. “Let’s go, before Charlie starts asking questions.”

“Oh, good idea, I don’t need to be questioned by Police Chief Swan.”

“Is your record clean?”

“Yes! Scout’s honor!” Alice put her hand to her heart. Even after camping, they still retained their manicured look. 

In the car, Alice fiddled with the stations until it settled on some oldies. They weren’t in the volvo Bella had associated with the Cullens, but instead a red car she hadn’t heard of. It was flashy and decked out, having a navigational system and a seat warmer, though Alice didn’t use either. 

“You’ve memorized the way?” Bella asked.

“Oh, yes. Rose and I come up here often.” Alice said. “There aren’t any good clothes in Forks, and I enjoy looking stylish.”

Alice winked at Bella, barely looking at the road. The car stayed perfectly in lane, but Bella took a sharp breath.

“Alice! Watch the road!”

“Oh, but the view I currently have is so much better!” Alice laughed. Bella smacked her arm lightly, blushing, and Alice turned back to the road. They made their way to the highway, and Alice sped up easily. 

Being with Alice again raised conflict within Bella. She had given up on trying to understand her sexuality after the first day Alice had been gone. With Alice so close, however, Bella had a hard time keeping her head in order. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, though she might attribute that to the speed Alice drove at.

“We’re going… really fast, Alice.” Bella breathed out. She peeked at the speedometer, only to see the needle descending down to eighty. They were going faster than eighty? “Illegally fast.”

“You won’t tell, will you? I don’t want your dad after me.” Alice grinned. Bella couldn’t help but return the grin, although she was certain Alice couldn’t see her. “I have a clean record, after.”

“You’re making me break so many rules.”

“You love it!” Alice said. 

“Only a little bit.”

Alice smiled at that, just a soft uplift of the corners of her lips, but Bella’s heart skipped a beat anyways. Somehow, this smile, this soft one, felt special. It felt real. 

Bella couldn’t very well deny it anymore. She was certainly interested in Alice far more than a platonic fashion. It was still too much to think about, but Bella felt settled somehow.

“Alice… You asked me about my dating history… What’s yours?” Bella said. “Not to be forward or anything, just curious.” Alice’s expression looked knowing at that point, almost like she could see what Bella was thinking.

“I can’t say my history is any more fruitful than yours.” Alice said. “We have some family friends in Alaska, and I thought maybe I was interested in someone there, but it wasn’t meant to be.”

Bella couldn’t help the flare of jealousy that spun in her stomach. 

“But that was a couple years ago. No one here, at least until recently.”

“Until recently?” Bella prompted. It was unfair, really, that she had only gotten here a week ago. Whoever grabbed Alice’s attention before her was certainly lucky. Her negative feelings weren’t fair, however. She couldn’t be mad at whoever it was.

“You look like you’ve eaten something awful, are you upset?” Alice asked. She was looking right at Bella again, and Bella forced herself to relax her features, which had gotten scrunched up when she wasn’t paying attention. “Not jealous, are you?”

“No! Of course not! Whoever you like must be wonderful!” Bella said immediately. Of course Alice would hit the nail on the head, she had been able to read Bella so easily so far already.

“Hmm, I’m glad you think so highly of me!” Alice said sweetly. Bella was desperate to know who it was, but didn’t want to compromise her own secrets by asking. “Would you like to know who it is?”

“Only if you’re willing to tell me.” Lie. Such a big lie. Bella’s insides felt like they were warring with each other.

“I’ll keep it a secret for now, then.” Alice said. Bella craved death just a little bit.

With Alice’s reckless driving, it didn’t take them long to reach Port Angeles. Really, after Alice’s confession, Bella wasn’t paying full attention to the time, so she couldn’t really tell how much time had passed. Alice didn’t mind Bella’s silence and had sung along to the radio, although Bella didn’t know how she could know all the songs playing.

Port Angeles had paid parking lots. Alice picked one with an experienced eye. 

“I know I should’ve mentioned earlier, but the bookstores here aren’t too good,” Alice said. “I just wanted to bring you along with me!”

“Bookstore?”

“Because the library in Forks was unappealing.”

“Oh, right.”

“You don’t mind, right?” Alice said. For a second, she looked genuinely nervous. “My ulterior motives?”

“No,” Bella said. “I needed to get out of the house anyways, I think Charlie was chafing with all the human contact.”

Alice laughed. She grasped Bella’s arm loosely and pulled Bella along with her again. They looked at the bookstores, but like Alice had mentioned, they weren’t very well stocked. Alice pointed out a book on old legends she said Bella might enjoy.

When she opened it up, the first legend was on werewolves and vampires. Alice found that very funny, although she had clearly already read the book. Bella bought it anyway. Living in a town as boring as Forks, one could use the occasional fantastical entertainment. 

They went through some clothing stores next. Bella was actually grateful for this, because the clothes she had brought with her weren’t exactly well-suited for the chill of Forks. Alice practically picked out half the line-up to try and buy-on, stating that she was in dire need of new clothes, although all of hers looked more than fashionable in Forks. She picked up a couple that were a couple sizes too large for her, but Bella figured they must’ve been for Rosalie. 

It was overall a pleasant trip. Bella had never been fond of shopping, but Alice had found ways to make it interesting. She didn’t try to force Bella into any clothes like Renee would have, but instead let her meander through the aisles, picking at the occasional sweater. Alice looked like she wanted to protest at a couple points but stayed silent.

“Let’s go eat! I’m sure you’re hungry.” Alice said excitedly. She had left the stores carrying multiple bags in her small form. They had dropped off their stuff at Alice’s car and were now perusing the streets of Port Angeles. The sky had been cloudy all day, unfortunately, but Alice’s spirits were still high.

“Sure, but I’m paying for myself this time.” Bella said firmly. Alice frowned at her, but acquiesced. Bella let Alice lead her to a small Italian restaurant. After Bella ordered—Alice claimed she didn’t eat so early—they sat together in a small booth. It was in a corner, thankfully, and the place wasn’t overly crowded.

“Did you have fun today, Bella?” Alice asked. She looked slightly anxious to hear the answer.

“Yes, did you?” Bella replied.

“Of course! Every moment spent with you is dear to me!” Alice said calmly. Bella could feel death creeping over her. How Alice said such affectionate things so easily scared her. Not because their friendship was so recent, but because of her own reactions. It worried her how much she wanted Alice to say things like that all the time.

“You’re so…” Bella said. “I can’t even describe it. It’s good, though, you’re good.”

“You would think an avid reader like you would have a better grasp of vocabulary,” Alice teased. She reached across the booth and poked Bella in the shoulder gently.

“Haha, very funny, Alice.”

“Thank you, I make many people laugh.”

“I’m sure you do.” Bella wanted to pretend to be offended for longer, but she couldn’t help but laugh. Alice looked so pleased with herself.

“Do you want to know who I like, Bella?” Alice asked. Bella sobered instantly.

“My answer is the same as it was earlier.”

“But you want to know, right?” Alice continued. “You’re curious.”

“I… Yes. But it’s your business!”

“It’s also yours.”

Bella didn’t know what to say. How could it also be hers?

“Oh come on, Bella. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” Alice said, not unkindly. Bella opened her mouth, then closed it. “Oh, you haven’t, then.”

“Alice, what are you saying?”

“You’re the one I’m interested in!” Alice said. “Edward was right, he told me you’d be daft about this!”

“You like me?” Bella asked. “More than friends?”

Alice nodded. Bella really didn’t know what to say. This was a great outcome, but what was she supposed to do? She liked Alice, of course. But was it romantically?

“Bella, I can practically feel your thoughts,” Alice said. “You don’t have to answer now if you don’t have an answer. I can wait.”

“No!” Bella said. “I mean, you don’t have to wait! I like you too, I just…”

“It’s new.”

“Yes.”

“It’s new for me, too, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Oh.” Bella said. “It does.”

“So… you’re interested?” Alice sounded hopeful.

“I believe I just said that.”

“Shut up! I was making sure!” 

“Well, then, yes. Alice Cullen, I like you very much,” Bella said. “Does this.. Does this count as a date, then?”

“Only if you want it to.” Alice said. In the dim light of the restaurant, Bella couldn’t tell what Alice’s expression was, but she looked content.

“I do.” Bella said happily. 

“Wow? Wedding vows already?” Alice joked. “Calm down, Bells!”

Bella laughed. This was arguably the best possible outcome for today.

“Alice… Don’t you think… Well…” Bella started. “I mean, this feels kind of sudden… for me, at least.”

“Me too, Bella, but I can’t think of a reason not to proceed.” Alice said. She was always so calm. “We’re both experiencing this for the first time.”

Bella nodded. She already couldn’t compare to Alice, but knowing they were both inexperienced made her feel a bit better.

The food came and Bella ate it quickly. It was strange to eat while Alice had nothing in front of her, but Alice didn’t seem to mind. While they walked back to the parking lot, it started to drizzle. Alice frowned at the sky, like she hadn’t expected that. Bella had, but then again, she was always expecting rain here.

“We’d better hurry. It looks like it’s going to get worse.” Alice took Bella’s hand and sped up. Bella hadn’t expected it, but stumbled after her the best she could. Alice’s hand fit into hers perfectly, but it was so cold. It was too cold. Too cold to be normal.

“Wait up!” Bella yelped. Alice was jogging slowly now. Physical exercise had never been Bella’s cup of tea, but she tried to jog too as the droplets grew larger. The lot was too far away for them to avoid getting soaked. By the time they had reached the car, Bella was shivering. Alice didn’t seem bothered by the cold, but fussed over Bella anyways.

She turned the heat onto the highest setting and helped Bella out of her coat. 

“I’m so sorry, Bella, I should’ve… I should’ve checked the weather!” Alice said mournfully.

“Aren’t y-you c-c-cold?” Bella said through chattering teeth.

“Only a little, my coat is made for the rain.” Alice said. “I’m more used to it than you are anyway.”

“I g-guess that makes sense,” Bella said. It didn’t, not really. It would make sense if it was just cold outside, but they were soaked through. In cold weather, water chilled everyone. It was like it froze onto you. But if Alice wasn’t cold, then there was no reason to worry.

It took a few moments for Bella to reassure Alice she was fine and they should start heading home. Alice seemed to drive faster than she had on a way up to Port Angeles, but Bella was too weary to mention it. 

“Y’know, Alice… Some of your quirks… Sometimes you don’t really seem real,” Bella said sleepily. “Not that they’re a bad thing, just… they feel supernatural.”

Alice gave her a sharp look, but Bella was far too tired to notice.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you’re always cold, but I guess some people are.” Bella started. “I don’t know, you and your siblings all seem slightly alien. It’s hard to explain.”

“Please try.”

“You’re all beautiful, but like… crazy beautiful,” Bella could feel herself blushing slightly. She had stopped shivering and now felt warm all over. “The way you move… Like you’re never tired. Your eyes are golden. I thought they were contacts at first… but now I’m not so sure.”

“Oh?” 

“And like, this might just be me, but you seem to read my mind.” Bella rambled. She was so tired she honestly couldn’t tell what she was saying. It hadn’t hit her all day, but after eating and warming up, she felt like she needed a really long nap. “It might just be in my head, though. Like maybe I’m easy to read.”

“Maybe.”

“Yeah. I’m definitely just overthinking it, though. Right?” Bella said.

“Right.” Alice said after a pause. She didn’t sound certain of herself. Bella didn’t notice. “We’re here, Bella. I’ll help you bring in your things.”

The rain must have been centered above Port Angeles, because Forks had only a cloudy sky. There were remnants of rainfall, of course, but it must’ve happened a couple hours ago. Alice picked up several bags that Bella could swear weren’t things she had bought, but was too tired to protest it.

Charlie, who must have been waiting for Bella to arrive, opened the door before they came in.

“Hi, Mr. Swan!” Alice said cheerfully. “We got caught up in some rain and I think Bella is ready to sleep.”

“Wore her out, did you?” Charlie said, eyeing the multitude of shopping bags as he let them in.

“I think the shopping was a little too much for her.” Alice said in a conspiratorial tone. Charlie chuckled. 

“Hey, Dad. How was your dinner?” Bella muttered. 

“It was just fine, honey. You should go to sleep soon.”

“I will, I will.” 

Alice had already started going up the stairs, though how she knew where Bella’s room was, Bella didn’t know. She was probably just using logical reasoning, though, it wasn’t a large house. Bella followed her slowly, her feet dragging.

Alice had already started putting clothes up in Bella’s closet, to Bella’s embarrassment. It’s not like she had anything interesting in there, but that was the point. She was so boring compared to Alice.

“I may or may not have bought you some stuff.” Alice said quickly.

“Alice!”

“What? You weren’t buying anything fun!” Alice said. She pouted and Bella smacked her gently. “Hey! Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth!”

“Don’t buy me so many things, Alice!” Bella said. Alice seemed content to put everything away, so she just sat down on her bed and closed her eyes.

“Hm… I disagree,” Alice said. Bella groaned slightly, but couldn’t exactly refuse. “And here’s the book.”

Bella had forgotten about that. She opened her eyes to see Alice placing it next to the old computer on the desk. Alice worked incredibly fast. All the clothes had been put away quickly, before Bella had really even noticed. 

“Alice,” Bella said, sitting up. Alice walked close to her. “Thank you. I had a lot of fun today.”

“I take it that means our date was a success?” Alice whispered. Bella’s cheeks heated up and she looked down. “Thank you, Bella, really. I don’t normally get to have so much fun.”

Bella knew it was probably because Alice was always with her family, but she secretly hoped that part of it was just her. Alice lifted her chin up with a cold finger and looked at her in the eyes.

“Uh…” Bella said. She was focused on Alice’s lips. Her pink, full lips. She swallowed nervously. Alice leaned down and let their lips meet. Bella gasped. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and she raised her arms to clutch Alice closer. She moved her legs apart and pulled Alice to stand in between them.

Alice’s lips were cold, like her hands, but they felt soft against Bella’s. Alice smelled sweet, like vanilla and cinnamon, and Bella wanted to envelope herself in that. It felt like an eternity passed before she pulled back, breathing heavily. Alice, who didn’t seem to blush, had developed a slight tint in her cheeks. 

“Bella…” Alice said. Her expression was intense and a trill of pleasure swept up Bella’s spine. Alice looked like she wanted to devour her in the best way. “Bella, I…”

Alice made a wounded noise and stepped out of Bella’s grasp. Bella whined, missing the smaller girl's contact. 

“I… We have to take this slow, Bella,” Alice said, her voice raspy. “It’s not that I don’t want to keep making out with you, it’s just hard.”

“Why?” Bella asked. She must’ve sounded desperate but she didn’t care. All her feelings of tiredness had disappeared. 

“I… I can’t tell you just yet, okay?” Alice said. She breathed in slowly, before rubbing Bella’s cheek with one hand. Bella leaned into the cold touch. “I’ll see you Monday, okay?”

Bella nodded, sorely disappointed. She didn’t think kissing anyone would be that electrifying. She had kissed some people during party games when she was younger, but it had never really done anything for her. The boys always looked excited before, during, and after the kiss, but she hadn’t liked it much. 

Kissing Alice, however, was amazing. She felt like she could never have enough. She was already missing the taste of Alice, the feeling of her lips.

She followed Alice downstairs in a daze. The shorter girl bid Charlie and Bella a goodnight before disappearing into the rapidly approaching night sky. Bella looked at the time, and was shocked to see it was only eight.

“I’ve had a long day, Dad. I think I’ll turn in early.” Bella said. Charlie had already gotten distracted by whatever was happening on the television, so he just nodded and said goodnight. 

Bella went through her nightly routine automatically. Her lips were still buzzing from Alice’s kiss. It had been such a simple kiss, just lip to lip contact, but Bella couldn’t stop thinking about it.

She looked through her closet for pajamas, only to see a plethora of clothing from Alice. She had even bought Bella night clothes. Feeling pathetic, Bella changed into those. They were actually really nice. Alice had noticed what Bella had picked out for herself and bought her similar things, just a little flashier. 

Bella fell asleep to thoughts of Alice. Monday was only two days away and already felt like far too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date first date!!
> 
> We're halfway through! Last chapter is a short epilogue!


	4. Chapter 4

Monday was taking too long to arrive. Bella had overslept, surprisingly. But even during the remainder of the morning, Bella had called Renee and cooked some meals for the week. She felt now more than ever the loss of moving here. At least in Phoenix she could take a bus and go to the library or something. 

Renee had been more than excited to talk to her. She had insisted emails weren’t enough, probably because she found them difficult to use. Her mother wasn’t unable to use them, but she couldn’t stay focused long enough to actually write them. Most of her emails consisted of assorted thoughts.

“Oh, Bella! How are you, sweetheart!” Renee had been so excited.

“I’m fine, really. It’s not actually too bad here.” Bella had said. Thankfully, Charlie was out of earshot. While he knew that Bella hadn’t been enthused to live in Forks, she didn’t want him to think he was the reason. 

“I’m so glad! Have you made any friends?” 

Bella was hesitant to tell her about Alice just yet. Not that they were friends, but the tentatively dating part. She had never liked anyone in the past and she was sure her mother wouldn’t judge either way, but the idea was still so new. She would tell her later.

Instead she told her about Jessica and Mike, and how they would make a cute couple if Mike could see sense for a moment. She mentioned Angela and Eric. She explained Alice as her class partner and nothing more. 

Bella had never dated before, had never even shown interest in someone before. Coming out to her parents was going to be a nightmare, not because they would react badly, but because she wasn’t sure how she would do it. Telling them she was actually already dating someone would be even worse. 

Things were moving by so fast. Too fast. Bella didn’t want to stop, but she also wasn’t certain of everything happening—not that anything had happened.

Renee had been pleased that Bella was getting adjusted in Forks. She explained to Bella how her husband might be placed in the minor league. Bella’s thoughts were elsewhere, but she nodded and hummed at the openings she was given. 

Searching through the meager things she had, Bella remembered the book Alice had convinced her to purchase. She sat on her bed and skimmed through the table of contents. It wasn’t a long book, but it was thick. The pages were heavy and durable, with notes scribbled along the margins. The handwriting was in a fading pen and spidery and neat. 

Although she hadn’t been that interested in the book itself, the handwriting added something personal to it which made it more interesting. Flipping back to the first page, where one would write their name or number to claim the book their own, there was nothing but a date.  _ 1983 _ .

Maybe the markings would tell a story. Bella read through the first couple of chapters: Werewolves, Vampires, Fae, Basilisks, Goblins… It kept going. It was almost comical to read them. While she knew it was fantasy, the book was written very dramatically. Bella could see how it lined up with Alice’s sense of humor.

The scribblings were faint and hard to understand. Bella could catch names… The Volturi and the name ‘Carlisle’ underlined multiple times in the vampire chapters. There was another word near the name which read vegetarian and had several question marks following it. The name ‘Ephraim Black’ circled in red ink for the werewolves chapter. The writing faded by the time she’d passed those chapters, leaving only certain sentences underlined.

She put the book away after the initial chapters, somehow very tired. She must’ve been more tired than she thought. Probably due to the stress of moving. A nap would be nice. Just a short one.

Her dreams were odd. She had never really had vivid dreams, never really remembered her dreams. This one was different. Bella was sitting on her bed and looking at Alice, who was holding her cheek gently, just as she had the night before. She kissed Bella softly, like she had before, but then deepened it.

Bella stood up to join her, never breaking the kiss. She needed oxygen, but didn’t want to end the kiss, instead waiting for Alice to do so. It never came. Alice kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her. Bella finally pulled back, eyes closed and breathing heavy, and felt something warm fall down her mouth. 

She touched her lips, only for them to come back red. They were bleeding heavily and she felt bile rise at the taste of it. She looked back at Alice, who was smiling at her, then grinned, revealing her teeth. They were covered in blood.

Bella woke up gasping for breath. She had tangled herself up in her sheets and was probably restricting her flow of air. Charlie was calling her from downstairs.

“C-coming.” Bella croaked. “Coming!” She said louder. Charlie must’ve heard, because he stopped yelling. Bella touched her lip to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. There was no blood on her fingers. The taste of iron, however, remained on her tongue.

Dinner with Charlie was a quiet affair. Neither of them were very talkative. Afterwards, Charlie cleaned the dishes and Bella made her way back to her bedroom. The book, which she had haphazardly left on the table next to her bed, was open. Bella could swear she had kept it closed. She moved to close it, only to see the chapter it was on: Vampires.

\---

Bella woke up to the sound of Charlie’s cruiser leaving. She normally wasn’t such a light sleeper, but her nap yesterday must have helped level her out. It was early, the sun was barely out. 

She was still shaken by her dream yesterday, though thankfully her sleep had been fitful afterwards. There was no real basis for her dream. Her thoughts swirled, but Alice was always hovering in the background. The vampire aspect had come from the book. 

Bella knew that there were connections between dreams and subconscious thoughts, but vampires and werewolves didn’t exist. They couldn’t. So her dream was just an imaginative part of her brain going wild. 

The morning whizzed by, which seemed to be normal now. Bella had already taken several of the classes she was currently taking in Phoenix, which made them more than easy. Jessica seemed content to do all the talking in the class they shared. 

On the walk to lunch, Mike mentioned the Spring Formal, which got Jess all excited. He looked at Bella meaningfully when he said it, but she ignored it. Bella hadn’t really thought about prom, but she certainly wasn’t going. Besides, if Mike wanted to go with her, he was in for a little treat called Alice.

Jessica would probably attempt to murder Bella if she somehow ended up going with Mike anyway, having already told Bella about her interest in him. Either ways, Bella wasn’t interested. 

As Bella made her way to her usual spot at Jessica’s table, she was intercepted by Alice, who popped up suddenly.

“Bella!” Alice said. “Sit with me today?”

“Oh, thank god,” Bella said instantly. Alice huffed slightly, before looping her arm into Bella’s. She led them to an empty table. “We’re… not sitting with your siblings?”

“Oh, well… Well, we could,” Alice said. She was frowning in their direction, specifically at Emmett, who was laughing at something. “But I don’t want to share.”

“Oh.” Bella's voice caught slightly and she cleared her throat, blushing. Alice slid gracefully into one of her seats and Bella sat across from her. They were in a corner of the room yet again, and while that was a relief, Bella couldn’t see anyone but Alice, meaning she had no idea what was happening in the rest of the room.

“So? How was your weekend?” Alice asked. Bella wrung her fingers together. She was so  _ boring _ . While Alice probably wouldn’t be taken back by that, having already spent some time with Bella, she felt embarrassed to tell her that her weekend had been a waiting game. 

“Ah, you know. Relaxed and stuff. Took a nap,” Bella mumbled. She took a bite out of the sandwich she’d gotten. “I read a bit of that book we got on Saturday.”

Bella could hear a lot of whispering from behind her. That in itself wasn’t strange, but they were in a high school cafeteria—whispers weren’t common. 

“The book?” Alice looked nervous for a second. She tapped her fingers against the table. “I didn’t think you’d actually read it.”

“I mean, I only read the first couple of chapters,” Bella shrugged. Maybe Alice was nervous about the whispers. Bella definitely was. “Alice… Are people staring?”

“Um. Yes. Only a little bit, though.” Alice said. The sparkle returned to her eye at that, relieved by whatever had been bothering her. Bella made a way to turn her head around. “Don’t look!”

Alice grabbed her shoulder. She didn’t let go even after Bella righted herself in her seat and Bella could feel her grip, strong and unmoving. Alice seemed almost statuesque for a moment before she pulled back and reverted to her lively self.

“Why not?” Bella asked.  
“Ugh, they’ll never shut up about it to me.” Alice said.

“Your siblings.” Bella stated. It wasn’t really a question. While Bella didn’t have any siblings, sometimes her mother acted like a teenager, giving Bella some insight into sibling relationships.

“Yes, on the dot.” Alice nodded. “Emmett is already such a bother.”

Bella could hear Emmett’s laughter, loudly this time. It was a booming noise, and she was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before. Whatever he was laughing at must have been very funny because he laughed for a while after it. 

There was something about Alice which made time liquid. Lunch passed quickly and Bella’s usually wandering attention was held by Alice the whole time. She even failed to recognize that lunch was ending until Alice laughed at her and pointed it out. 

They walked together to biology. Bella could see Alice’s hand loose at her side and wanted nothing more than to hold it tightly within her own but resisted the urge. She didn’t need any rumors being spread. She hadn’t even told her parents.

Bella spent more time in biology staring at Alice than she did doing their assignment. It was cell-stage identification, which Bella had already done in her old school. Alice also seemed bored by the assignment, and they wrapped up early. 

Bella watched Alice. Her eyelashes were long, though Bella could see no mascara on them. They fluttered when she blinked. Her nose was small and slightly upturned. Her lips were full. A tendril of desire sparked in Bella’s stomach and Alice looked at her with mirth. Her knowing expression caused a flush in Bella’s face and she looked away. 

Bella had been supporting her face in her hands and Alice pulled the one closer to her into her cold hands. She rubbed her smooth finger over Bella’s fingers and palm, slowly, as if trying to memorize it. Bella watched her in fascination, although she really wasn’t doing much.

“Alice…” Bella’s throat felt dry. Alice’s fingers were freezing against Bella’s warm hand, but they moved delicately. Reverently. Bella closed her hand and held Alice’s fingers trapped within them, like she had wanted to earlier. “Alice.”

“Bella.”

Alice’s expression was innocuous. In fact she probably didn’t think she was doing anything. She really wasn’t doing anything. Bella just wasn’t a tactile person. She had never been. Alice was very tactile. 

Every time she was near Bella, every time she touched Bella… Bella was hyper-aware of it all. It was likely just Alice’s habit, how she showed affection, but it was a shock to Bella. Every time Alice traced Bella’s hand with her slim fingers, Bella wanted to scream in panic but also move closer to it. To wrap herself in it.

“Alice,” Bella hated how pleading her tone was. Alice lifted Bella’s hand up and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Bella choked momentarily. “Alice!”

“No one is looking, Bella,” Alice smiled. She returned Bella’s hand back to the table and it lay there, Bella too stunned to move. Alice put her hand over her heart, like a girl scout might, “Honest, I checked.”

“Scout’s honor?” Bella replied slowly. She looked around only to see that Alice was telling the truth. Everyone seemed to be struggling with the microscopes and their teacher was helping some other group.

“Of course.”

Bella stifled a smile. She wanted to at least pretend to be mad.

“I’m very angry.”

“Yes, yes. That’s why your face is so red, of course.” Alice nodded solemnly.

“Shut up!” Bella cracked a smile. She pushed at Alice’s shoulder and the other girl laughed. Alice’s laughter was like a bell. It sounded cheesy in Bella’s head, but it was true. Her laughter was clear and rang through the air. Bella adored it. 

“Lips sealed,” Alice mimicked zipping up her lips. Bella’s mind flashed back to her dream. Those same lips had been covered in blood.

_ Only a dream, only a dream _ . Bella reminded herself. 

“Tell me about your family, Alice. I know next to nothing about them, which isn’t really fair to me,” She asked. Alice raised her perfect eyebrows.

“Well… Edward, Emmett, and I are siblings. We were adopted together. Emmett and I are actually twins. Edward was born a little less than a year later.”

“But you’re all in the same grade, right?” Bella asked, confused. She hadn’t really thought about it too hard, but it made sense that they were actual siblings. They looked similar.

“Actually, no. Edward is a sophomore,” Alice smiled. “He’s still a couple months older than most people in his grade. Jasper and Rose are siblings, but Rose is a senior and Jas is a sophomore.”

“I didn’t realize.” Bella muttered. “Were you guys all together before adoption?”

“Yes, we were all in the same facilities.” Alice smiled, like she was making a joke. “Rose and Emmett have been dating since we were kids, I swear. Jasper and Edward were inseparable growing up, it was hilarious when they finally got together.”

“It isn’t weird?”

“Well, it is, but not to us.”

“Why did you guys move here? It was only a couple of years ago, right?”

“Hmm, yeah. Carlisle has a soft heart. He wanted to practice medicine in a town without a lot of money.” Alice started. Bella almost swallowed her tongue.  _ Carlisle _ ? Hadn’t she seen that name somewhere? “It’s a lot better than Alaska, to be fair.”

“Carlisle?” Bella asked, trying for an innocent tone. The name had been in the book, she realized, in one of the notes from the previous owner. Alice looked at Bella for a moment, a confused expression on her face. Bella blanched internally. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, but it felt like snooping. “I… I don’t know who that is, Alice.”

“Oh, of course. You just moved here, you wouldn’t know. Carlisle is my adoptive dad,” Alice laughed. Her nose scrunched up slightly when she laughed. “Esme is his other half, and also my mother.”

“I see,” Bella said, relieved. She would have to look at the book again, to make sure she was right. 

“I think that’s enough about my family for today. You’ll meet them eventually,” Alice stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her shirt. “Besides, class is ending in a second.”

The bell rang just then, right on cue. Bella looked at Alice in astonishment, and the girl tapped her watch knowingly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Bella asked hopefully. 

“Of course! Even someone as intelligent as me can’t miss school every week, Bella.”

“So modest.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alice mock-saluted. Bella shook her head with a smile and got up as well.“I’ll see you later, darling.”

“Did Alice Cullen just call you ‘darling?’” Mike said, suddenly next to Bella. She jumped slightly. She had almost forgotten they were in a classroom. She and Alice had been quiet while speaking, but since the rest of the class was almost silent except for the occasional groan of anger, it had almost felt like they’d been alone.

“I don’t know, Mike,” Bella said. She was still registering the fact herself. She was still coming to terms with dating Alice. She wasn’t even fully aware of her own sexuality.

“Do you think she does it with everyone?” Mike asked. His voice was erring on the side of jealousy. “Calls them ‘darling?’”

“I don’t know, Mike. You should ask her.”

“Are you guys friends now?”

“Yes.”

“Is she weird?” He asked. “I bet she’s super weird.”

“What the hell, Mike!” Bella said, suddenly very angry. She walked as quickly as she could out of the class. Mike followed her like a kicked puppy.

“What?” Mike said. “The Cullens are weird, Bella!”

Bella ignored him as best she could. He was taller than her and managed to catch up, much to her distaste. There was no way to outrun him anyways, they had gym together.

“Come on, Bella. They are!”

“You don’t know Alice!”

“And you do? You’ve known her for like a day!” He asked incredulously.

“I’ve known you for ‘like a day,’ too!” Bella didn’t really know why she was reacting so strongly. Mike wasn’t being nice, but she didn’t have to reciprocate.

“That’s not fair!”

“Neither is your judgement on the Cullens!” Bella scolded. To his credit, Mike looked abashed at that. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to change.”

Bella walked into the locker room, fuming. She took a couple deep breaths until she calmed down, thankful that the room was mostly empty. Mike was out of line, yes, but what he had said stuck. She hadn’t known Alice very long at all. It really had been only a couple of days.

Mike had apologized in the middle of class and Bella followed suit. He looked and sounded genuinely sorry and she was grateful for that. She didn’t want to make enemies of anyone so quickly, and Mike seemed like he was a sincerely nice person.

Bella felt especially drained when she got home. Gym had been brutal because they had run laps for half the class. She didn’t have any homework, not really. Everything she had been given that day wasn’t immediate and she was already ahead. 

Instead of taking a nap, she fired up the computer in her room. It was old and slow, but would suit her purposes. After sending a cursory email to Renee, she searched up “Carlisle Cullen.”

The internet was slow, but once it was loaded, Bella could see there were far too many results for her to look through in one sitting. The top result mentioned Alaska in its description, however, so Bella clicked it. There was no picture, but the page identified him as a doctor who had gotten his education in Alaska several years ago. There wasn’t much else.

She skimmed through a couple other results to no avail. The only information she could find was in the first link. Bella glanced over at the book on her bedside table. She didn’t believe in the supernatural, but… 

She grabbed the book and a pack of post-its. After flipping to the chapter on vampires, Bella stuck a note on it. The other note had mentioned The Volturi, which she had forgotten. The search results, however, yielded nothing. It appeared that The Volturi, whatever it was, had been hidden from public knowledge.

Some of the marks of a vampire, the book had said, was cold skin, impossible speed and incredible strength, and an incredible allure. A balance and grace to their movements. Oddly colored eyes. And of course, an insatiable desire for blood.

Bella chewed the end of her pencil, a nervous habit that she had picked up from Renee, despite her best efforts. Alice had cold hands and oddly colored eyes. But her movements had been a result of her dancing as a child. Her allure was because Bella was attracted to her.

But no. It couldn’t be. When had Alice been able to practice dance at an orphanage? Even if she was adopted young, lessons were expensive. Jessica had said Dr. Cullen looked to be in his twenties still, but becoming a doctor took years. Adopting and raising five children would be too expensive. Even if Dr. Cullen just looked young, he had only graduated from medical school fairly recently.

Alice hadn’t mentioned how old she had been when she was adopted. In fact, Bella didn’t really know her age at all, and had just assumed they were the same age.

Beyond that, hadn’t Alice’s allure extended to the rest of her siblings? All of them shared that exquisite, impossible beauty. All of them alluring in their own fashion. 

But if their diet was blood… Well, there would be more missing persons cases, Bella imagined. Particularly so if there were seven of them, assuming Dr. Cullen and his wife were also undead.

Bella hesitantly typed out ‘vampires’ into the search bar. There were several hundred results. The first couple were based around  _ Dracula _ and  _ Carmilla _ and other vampire stories, but as she got deeper in the web, she found more interesting results.

There were claims that the same people had been seen over time, which in itself wasn’t telling. As the sightings grew closer towards modern times, however, pictures started to be included. Thankfully, none of the Cullens seemed to appear in the photos, but the people who had created the sites had outlined the similarities between each subject. 

The older photos seemed negligible, they weren’t very high quality. But then there were crisper images of people who didn’t seem to age over a span of a lifetime. Who looked the same throughout a series of photos.

It could’ve been faked, of course, but Bella had a strong feeling it wasn’t. In the end, there simply wasn’t enough there to convince her that vampires existed, but Bella was rattled. Not because it was possible for them to exist, but because she was realizing how little she knew about Alice.

It was normal to get to know people over time, of course, but it had really only been four days. She was already halfway in love with Alice, but that was insane! Bella had never liked anyone before, how could she already be in so deep with Alice?

Bella shut down the computer. She wasn’t going to get anything else done now. Her head hurt. She got up and exhaustion swept over her.

She pushed it away. It was still early in the day, she couldn’t make napping a habit of hers. She forced her thoughts away temporarily. She had things to do, she could think about everything later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are HEATING UP!


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Bella sat on her bed, leaning over the book on supernatural legends again. She had started to read past the beginning, only to find that the first couple of chapters had just been introductory. As she continued, the book looped back to each creature, connecting it with places and times in the world.

It explained the legend more thoroughly, starting from their first known appearance and how they’ve grown over time. Bella focused mostly on the vampires, which had only started to appear in official records after vampire novels had become popular in Western Culture.

The book said, however, that vampires had long been feared, just known by different names and ideas than the ones in modern times. While Bella was mostly looking for ways to identify them, she had to admit it was an interesting topic. There were notes in the margins again, but nothing that seemed helpful. 

Bella, giving up hope, flipped all the way to the end of the book. She had been hoping that there would be something, anything. A bookmark, a ripped out page. Something that would indicate towards the previous owner, not that it would help to know.

The heavy pages fell over, but the book was well-worn, and the back cover remained flat on Bella’s lap. And there, in the bottom right corner was a name in the same spidery hand-writing Bella had seen throughout the book.

_ E. Cullen _ .

Cullen? But that couldn’t be… Edward, Emmet, Esme. The only three possible names. But Edward and Emmett wouldn’t have been alive. Esme, from what Bella had heard, seemed young. Maybe it was hers.

Bella didn’t know what to think. She shoved the book into her backpack. She could ask Alice tomorrow. Or maybe one of the other Cullen’s, if possible. She frowned then flattened out her face. Renee would always chide her for her frowns with the idea of premature wrinkles. Being around Alice made Bella a little more aware of her own looks. 

She pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to ease the tension out of it. How could she even be considering Alice as a vampire? Maybe she subconsciously thought that. Maybe because Alice taking an interest in her made little sense.

But no, Alice wouldn’t do that. Bella was sure of that, at the very least. She might not know so much about Alice, but she knew some things. She knew Alice had a strong fashion sense, that she preferred to drive fast. That she loved her family very much, that when she smiled, a small wrinkle appeared in her nose, that when she laughed, she looked up, revealing her throat.

Bella knew when Alice talked she liked to use her hands to accentuate her points. She knew Alice liked holding her hands. She knew that Alice was honest about things, as best she could be. She knew that should she question Alice tomorrow, the answers she would receive wouldn’t be false. 

Sleep was hard to come by that night. Bella kept thinking about how she would approach the topic the next day. Thinking about that led to her remembering Alice kissing her hand, which led to remembering the kiss they’d shared on Saturday. Then Bella would tell herself to focus and it would all restart.

When she finally slept, she woke up far too soon. The sun was dim through the clouds but not very bright. Still, it was something. Much better than rain.

Charlie was there for breakfast, surprisingly. He and Bella ate silently, with the occasional question about school popping up. Bella almost choked on her toast when he mentioned the Spring Formal. 

“I’m, I don’t think I’m going,” Bella said.

“Why not, Bells?” Charlie asked. “I think it might be fun for you.”

“Dad… My dancing skills are abysmal,” Bellal grimaced. “Two left feet, remember?”

Charlie flushed slightly. Bella was courteous enough not to mention that her dancing skills had been inherited from him.

“Well, let me know if you change your mind, alright kiddo?” 

“I will.”

“And they might. Someone might ask you… Mike Newton is nice.”

“Dad!” Bella exclaimed. Charlie lifted up his hands in surrender. “No way. Besides I don’t want to go.”

“Okay. Let me know if that changes.”

Bella didn’t respond, far too miffed to do so. Going to the Spring Formal was one thing, but if she were to go, she’d much rather go with Alice than with Mike Newton.

“Will do. I’m going, then.” Bella said hastily. Charlie said a goodbye and Bella left as quickly as possible. 

When she arrived at school, the sun had peeked out of it’s cloudy curtains. It didn’t offer much warmth, but added a glow to the greenery of the area. Bella experienced the day almost like she wasn’t really there. 

After English, while Bella was leaving, Mike caught up to her.

“Hey, Bella.”

“Hi, Mike. What’s up?” Bella said, barely even paying attention.

“I was… I was wondering if you’d go to the Spring Formal with me?” He said. Bella looked at him then, surprised. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh. Mike. Um… Thank you, but I don’t think I’m going.” Bella said anxiously. She didn’t like this at all. “You should ask Jess, though. She’d be delighted.”

“Oh. Uh… Are you sure?” He sounded hopeful. That was on Bella, she hadn’t really refused him, just the dance.

“I’m not… I don’t think of you like that, Mike,” Bella said softly, not wanting to be cruel. “Really, ask Jessica. She’d be much more interested.”

“I… Okay. Thanks anyways.” Mike muttered. He wandered off, but Bella had stopped paying attention again. 

During trigonometry, Jess had been in an invasive tizzy. She had wanted to know why Alice had sat with her yesterday and what she was like and if that meant the Cullens were going to be more social. Bella answered vaguely and Jessica had looked disappointed and annoyed, but eventually changed the subject to the Spring Formal and how she hoped Mike would ask her.

By the time lunch period had arrived, Bella was so antsy she was having a hard time standing still. Jessica looked at her oddly, but had adjusted to Bella’s peculiarities and said nothing. Bella scanned the room. Once. Twice. Once again. 

Nothing. The Cullens weren’t in school. None of them. Were they on a camping trip? No, Alice would have told her. But why wouldn’t they be in school? There wasn’t a bug going around, but their dad worked in the hospital, so maybe he brought home and illness?

Or maybe… Or maybe they had trouble with the sun, Bella realized. She bit her lip, not wanting to believe it. She would ask Alice tomorrow, that’s all. That’s all.

Jessica was waving her hand in front of Bella’s eyes.

“Earth to Bella? Why are you just standing there?” She said. “Alice isn’t here today, so you’re back with us.”

“Yeah, sorry. I got distracted,” Bella tried to sound apologetic, but she just sounded worried. It was fine, it was  _ fine _ . Alice would be back tomorrow and they could talk then. This was just a setback, nothing else.

“You’re always distracted,” Jessica mumbled. Bella was aware Jessica liked her around because of her newness and subsequent popularity and nothing more, so it didn’t really bother her. She didn’t really connect to anyone here, or even in Phoenix, really. Well, other than Alice.

The rest of the day went by sluggishly. Bella wasn’t able to focus on anything and was painfully aware of Alice’s empty seat in biology. Mike was distant during gym, which was expected.

Bella went home feeling heavy, thinking about how her obsession with Alice wasn’t particularly healthy. Charlie didn’t comment about her mood, nor did he ask her about the dance again. After dinner, Bella did her homework and went to bed early. 

She dreamt again. Alice was walking in front of her, only a couple of feet away. She was laughing, her beautiful, musical laugh, and Bella wanted to catch up with her. Even though she ran, Alice was always just out of her reach.

_ Bella? Are you coming? _

Just out of reach, forever. Alice was unattainable. At some point, Bella fell to her knees, tired of running. She was breathing heavily and looking down at her hands. A cold hand swept her hair aside, and Bella looked up, unbelieving.

And there was Alice, holding Bella’s face with her cold palm, covered in blood. Bella wanted to be afraid, but she wasn’t. 

Then whatever shadows had covered the dream lifted and the sunlight pierced through. Alice looked at the sun in fear before starting to disintegrate. Bella wailed. She had only just reached Alice.

Bella woke up crying. It was just past four in the morning. She lay in bed, staring at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars she had begged Charlie for when she was seven until the sky outside lightened. The sun was up this time, fully up. There were no clouds for it to hide behind.

If Bella was right, Alice wouldn’t be in school today either. She rose slowly, her limbs heavy. She was so tired.

Mike didn’t interact with her today either, which was perfect. Jessica was overjoyed during trig, since Mike had asked her to the dance. Jess seemed a lot nicer now, so maybe her attitude towards Bella had stemmed from jealousy.

Alice wasn’t in school. Nor were her siblings. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced her was right. Avoiding sunlight, slightly cryptic, holes in her life story… Something about Alice didn’t add up.

Bella knew it was foolish of her to be more interested in Alice after uncovering so many fallacies, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to know. She had to know. But with Alice missing in action… 

Her phone number. Bella had her cell phone number.

Bella made a beeline for her room when she got home. She found the scrap of paper with the number on it and dialed in on the landline. 

Alice didn’t pick up. 

Bella didn’t want to be rude and call again, but she needed answers. Alice had said she’d see her the next day and then disappeared without a word. She owed it to Bella to eventually pick up.

So Bella called again. And again. And again.

Maybe she was being silly, but… One last time.

“Bella?” Alice answered. She sounded guilty.

“Are you at home?” Bella asked.

“Um,”

“Alice!”

“Yes. I am,”

“I need to talk to you.” Bella said. “Soon, if possible.”

A pause. The phone was near silent, but Bella could swear she heard voices. They weren’t audible, but they were there.

“I’ll be there soon, then.” Alice finally said.

“Thank you.”

“See you soon, Bella.”

A click, then the dial tone. Bella slumped against the wall, her energy drained. There was a strike of thunder and the sky was graying.

Faster than she expected, Alice was at her doorstep. She was holding a red umbrella. Bella felt relief at seeing her, but also a wash of anger. 

“I think it’s best if we have this conversation elsewhere,” Alice bit her lip. Her forehead was creased. “I know a place.”

“Is it close?” Bella asked. She didn’t want to talk in the car.

“We’ll get there very quickly.”

Bella nodded and followed Alice towards the car. They were silent and the air in the car was tense. 

“Where are we going?”

“To Lake Ozette. It’s about thirty miles away. We’ll get there in twenty minutes.” Alice said. When they merged onto the highway, which was surprisingly empty. Alice drove far too fast, but Bella didn’t really care.

They arrived very quickly, Alice hadn’t lied. When they got out of the car, Alice pulled out a picnic basket from the back seat that Bella hadn’t noticed. There was a small hiking path and Alice led her up. They reached a cliffside overlooking the lake and there was a lone picnic bench spot. 

Although the thunder had suggested rain, the skies seemed clear, if not cloudy.. Though maybe that was because they were a bit aways from Forks.

“So.” Alice said, looking at Bella.

“So,” Bella repeated. “Are you a vampire, Alice.”

“That sounded like a statement more than a question.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.” Alice said. Bella inhaled sharply. She had been hoping she was wrong.

“Did you intend for me to find out?” Bella asked, still upset. “I mean… In the book, Carlisle’s name is there.”

“I had… I hadn’t banked on it, but I had hoped you would,” Alice said, slowly, gently. “It’s… We’re not really allowed to reveal ourselves.”

“So when we talked about your family…”

“Yes, I knew after I said Carlisle’s name.” Alice shifted. “You… You looked like you remembered something.”

“So you… You weren’t going to tell me?” Bella asked, hopeful she was wrong. “Ever?”

“I… No. I wasn’t,” Alice looked upset. “But… You would’ve figured it out anyway! We’re strange, Bella, it’s not difficult to notice that! We stick together and only with each other for a reason.”  
“Because you could be found out.” 

Alice nodded. Bella could see her pleading eyes out of the corner of her own eye. “Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“Humans can’t know,” Alice said carefully. “They’re our… Our kind’s preferred food, after all.”

“Do you… Do you eat humans?” Bella asked, dreading the answer.

“No, we’re… Well, Edward likes to call us vegetarians. We drink animal’s blood.” Alice said, a small grin on her face.

“Have you ever eaten a human?” Bella asked. Alice’s grin dropped and she took a deep breath before looking away. “Don’t lie! That’s not fair!”

“Yes, but that was before I joined Carlisle’s family.” Alice said, ruffling her hand through her short hair. “I’ve been… tempted after that, but…”

She shrugged and went silent. Bella was grateful for the silence, needing a moment to think through what had just happened. Alice was a vampire. Alice was a  _ vampire _ ! Did that mean that werewolves existed? The Fae? Trolls?  _ Alice _ was a vampire!

“Do you want to drink my blood?” Bella blurted. She turned red. “No! I mean… Is my blood tempting you?”

Alice bit her lip and furrowed her brow, closing her eyes. She swallowed and took a deep breath, deeper than any human would. When she opened her eyes, the pupil was larger than it had been before, almost filling up her iris. 

“Yes,” Alice breathed out. “So much so.”

“Oh.” Bella’s voice sounded small. She felt small.

“It’s always been you, Bella. Always.” Alice said.

“What, since you first saw me?” Bella said, incredulous. Alice laughed.

“I have the gift of foresight. It’s hard to define it, but it’s usually based around choices that people make,” Alice said. Bella stared at her, unbelieving. “I’m over a hundred years old, Bella. My first vision was you. It has  _ always _ been you.”

Bella felt heat throughout her body.

“So when I called you earlier…”  
“I knew this would happen, yes.”

“How… How can I trust you after this, Alice?” Bella said. “Do you even like me? I don’t know anything about you!”

“I was hoping we’d be able to talk freely today,” Alice gestured to the picnic basket she had brought. “Over dinner, maybe?”

“I… I have to let Charlie know.”

Alice gave Bella her cell phone. After her conversation with Charlie, which had taken a bit of explanation, Bella turned back to the lake to see that Alice had set up a picnic for them. Alice was sipping something out of a steel tumbler.

“Is that…”

“It’s animal’s blood.” Alice said. “Did you see the part of the book where Carlisle was called a vegetarian?”

“Yes. Who owned the book?”

“It was Edward’s. He likes to joke around and call us vegetarians. It’s his brand of humor.”

“Does anyone else in your family have powers?”

“We like to call them gifts. Edward can read thoughts… Well, except yours, I think. And Jasper has a sway over emotions,” Alice said thoughtfully. “Carlisle can’t explain why Edward can’t read your thoughts, and he’s the oldest of us all.”

“What’s the Volturi?” 

“The vampire government of sorts. They’re the aristocracy, I guess,” Alice motioned towards the food set out on the blankets. There was an enormous amount. “Please eat, Bella. I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so we made a bit of everything, just in case.”

“Tell me more about your visions,” Bella picked up the nearest box, which was full of pasta. It tasted good, surprisingly good, since the vampires probably never cooked.

“Well… They’re hard to explain,” Alice stopped sipping her drink and set it aside. “I don’t really know much about my human life, so I can’t understand why I have it. I tend to see possible futures, when a person makes a decision. I have to have some level of intimacy with the person, though. When you walked into class that first day I saw us going to Port Angeles. It’s weird, though, because I can also see weather shifts sometimes, or random events. We’re very good at investing.”

Bella laughed. She was feeling better. Alice didn’t drink human’s blood and she was being completely candid during their conversation.

“But, Bella, you have to understand. The only constant vision I’ve had is of you. You’ve been there forever. You’re part of the reason I’m still here.” Alice murmured. “You’re the light of my life. My guiding star. My home. I will follow you anywhere.”

Bella’s skin heated up. Alice had a small smile on her lips. Bella put the pasta aside and moved the food around before shifting towards Alice.

“Do you really mean that?” Bella asked, her face only inches away from Alice’s. “I’ve been wondering why you would ever like me, but that… That answers it.”

“I’ve been waiting for you all my life. You are my reason to live.”

Bella closed the gap between them and kissed Alice. She moved closer until she was sitting on Alice’s lap, who showed no sign that she was not comfortable. Alice encircled Bella in her strong arms, holding her closer.

Bella gasped at the movement and Alice opened her mouth in turn. Bella couldn’t taste anything other than something sweet in Alice’s mouth. Bella moaned and looped her legs around Alice’s waist. 

She pulled away to catch her breath and looked at Alice’s golden eyes.

“Am I allowed to have this?” Alice asked. Her hands skimmed up and down across Bella’s back. Her jacket had ridden up and Alice’s cool hands occasionally skimmed across her skin.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a regent era fic after I finished this one, and I'm almost done with that, so after this one is uploaded completely, I will be uploading that one next. 
> 
> Lake Ozette is a real place and is about thirty miles away from Forks irl, but the spot which the girls are at probably doesn't exist.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella didn’t know how long they stayed there, kissing in the cold. Alice drove her home and promised to come through the window and visit her later, to Bella’s delight. Charlie had been suspicious, but said nothing in front of Alice.

“When did you become friends with the Cullen girl?” He had asked once Alice had left.

“During class, Dad. We get along really well.”

“Hmm, yeah,” He said. “How was your dinner?”

“It was nice. We had a little picnic.” Bella said. “It wasn’t too cold, actually, I think I might be adjusting to the cold here.” 

“Bella… Are you and Alice…” Charlie started. “Well, I… Bella go look in the mirror, please.”

Confused, Bella went to the bathroom upstairs. She took a look at herself in the mirror for a moment. There was nothing on her face. Her eyes drifted downwards and… 

Oh. Oh. Oh no. There were hickeys all over her skin. Bella had forgotten to tell Alice how easily she bruised, but really, Alice must have known after the first couple. Bella’s throat was covered. There was a particularly dark one right above her pulse point.

How was she supposed to go back and continue her conversation with Charlie now? He had already seen and arrived at the correct conclusion but it was so embarrassing. She didn’t even have makeup or anything to cover it up. She’d have to wear a scarf or something and that would just make it painfully obvious in school tomorrow.

Bella went to her closet and rifled through the clothing. There were several new sweaters and t-shirts from Alice that she hadn’t really looked at, but had thought she saw a turtlenecked thing earlier.

Thankfully, she was right. She changed into the sweater and pulled the neck up as far as it would go. She would just have to wear this until she bought some concealer or the bruises went down. Bella wobbled down the stairs, hesitant to actually talk with Charlie.

“Bella… Are you and Alice Cullen… A thing?” Charlie asked. He didn’t look particularly upset, just uncomfortable. Bella felt the same.

“Um. Yes?” Bella squeaked. She couldn’t meet his eyes, but she saw him sigh and rub his face tiredly.

“Well, you know you should let her know she needs to be more careful…” Charlie muttered. Bella glanced at him to see that his face was also red. “Uh… Be safe? Use protection?”

Bella nodded, mortified. “Can you tell Renee for me?”

“I think you should do more of the talking, but I’ll give her a heads up about your… Girlfriend,” Charlie said wearily. Bella nodded again. She’d have to make something tasty for dinner soon to thank him. “Go to bed, kiddo.”

Bella left, thankful for the dismissal. When she arrived in her room, Alice was sitting on her bed, flicking through pages of Bella’s biology textbook. 

“Are you amused?” Bella hissed. Alice looked up at her, she was biting her lip to hold back laughter. “You suck!”

“Oh yeah. One might compare me to a mosquito,” Alice replied. Bella blinked and suddenly Alice was right behind her, pushing her hair aside. She pulled the neck of Bella’s shirt aside and looked at the marks on Bella’s neck. “Or a vampire, even.”

“Shut up,” Bella leaned against Alice, who didn’t move an inch. “We have school tomorrow, you know?”

“Yes, I do,” Alice murmured, her breath ghosting against Bella’s throat. Bella resisted the urge to shiver. “And because of that, I bought you a concealer.” Alice pulled a tube out of her pocket and presented it to Bella, still behind her. 

“I’d say thank you, but you’re the reason I need that in the first place.” Bella grabbed the tube and turned around to face Alice, who shrugged and smiled angelically at her. Bella, unable to resist, kissed her softly. 

“I think that’s a thank you in itself.” Alice said. Bella fell back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. “Are you okay with me staying here?”

“Of course. I miss you all of the time,” Bella said. Alice crawled onto the bed and lay next to Bella. She intertwined their hands. 

They sat like that for some time, letting the sounds of rain and branches rustling fill the air. Bella lifted up and watched Alice for some time. The other girl’s eyes were closed, like she was asleep, but Bella knew better. She traced Alice’s face with her finger, following it’s dips and curves.

When she got near Alice’s lips, the girl smiled and Bella traced the curve of it. “Go to the Spring Formal with me.” Alice said, her eyes fluttering open to meet Bella’s. 

“I don’t really dance, Alice.”

“You don’t have to dance. We can just sway,” Alice persisted. Bella couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised. “You don’t even have to buy a dress, we have so many.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“I am!” Alice said. Her eyes were sparkling again. “Trust me, I can see the future.”

“How often do you make that joke?”

“All the time, darling,” Alice said. “I’m not hearing a no.”

“I… I guess one dance is fine.” Bella muttered. She didn’t have the heart to reject Alice. 

“Fantastic!” Alice said. “I knew you’d say yes.” Her expression was victorious. Bella wanted to kiss it away. Then she remembered that she could. And she did.

Alice stayed the night, true to her word. Bella fell asleep quickly, curled up with Alice. She didn’t wake up until Alice was leaving to change her clothes, which gave Bella time to get ready herself. When Bella walked to her truck, Alice was already sitting in it, and flashed her a smile.

“How fast do you guys run, then?” Bella muttered, as she started the truck.

“Oh, fast. It really depends on the person, but I definitely run faster than your truck.” Alice looked at the speedometer in disgust. The truck wasn’t fast at all—a product of its age. 

“Don’t be mean. You can run to school if you’d like.” 

“And skip seeing your lovely face?” Alice said casually. “I think not.” Bella felt like she was just sucker-punched. 

“How do you just say things like that?” Bella wheezed. “I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Well, it’s all true,” Alice said easily. Bella hated her, it was official. “I also like seeing your face turn red, it’s cute. We can’t do that easily.”

“Oh.” Is all Bella could say. They arrived at school. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes ma’am,” Alice said. “Don’t get too lonely without me, my love.”

\---

The days leading up to the Spring Formal were awful for Bella. Alice was ecstatic. She dragged Bella to her house, which was a small mansion secluded in the woods, and picked out dresses for her.

Alice had insisted that they had to match, and had only been able to keep Bella from running back into the woods through an ample amount of kisses. Alice hadn’t been lying about the quantity of dresses, there really were hundreds.

Alice, in her humor, chose their color to be a dark wine-red, which, in some lighting, would look more blood-like. She didn’t really let Bella have much of a say in the dress, saying that Bella would just pick something boring. Bella couldn’t even deny it, knowing Alice was right.

“Aha!” Alice pulled out a dress victoriously. “This is for you. I might have to do some alterations.”

“Alice Cullen, the seamstress? My word, what a shock,” Bella deadpanned. “What can’t you do?”

“Well, I can’t help but want you,” Alice said dramatically. Bella scoffed.

“Your life is so difficult.”

“Only when you’re not with me,” Alice said. “Try this on.”

Bella went to the bathroom, still vividly self-conscious about her own appearance. She gave the dress a hard look. It cut-off right about her knees and had a heart-shaped top. There were lace sleeves. Bella slid into the dress and exited to room.

“Alice, help me with the zipper.” Bella said. Alice was there in an instant, flattening the zipper to Bella’s skin.

“I need to tighten it over here...” She whispered into Bella’s ear, poking at her hips. “But it looks fantastic, don’t you think?”

Looking at the long mirror sitting near the open closet, Bella had to admit the dress looked very nice. Somehow Bella felt like her body had changed while wearing it, which wasn’t true. “What are you going to wear, then?”

Alice held up a dress. It was the same shade of red, but was far more intricate. Bella imagined Alice picked the dresses to suit the wearer’s tastes, so Bella’s was simpler, while Alice’s was overdramatic. The skirt was longer, reaching closer to her ankles, and was made of a wispy gossamer-like cloth. It was a deep, sleeveless v-neck. 

Alice undressed easily and quickly stepped into it, leaving Bella trying to look away while blushing furiously. “Zip it up for me?”

“Of course,” Bella said, thankful she could step behind Alice. The back wasn’t nearly as low as the front, and Bella pulled up the zipper slowly. She traced her fingers over the zipline to smooth it out, wanting to slow down time and stay in that moment. Bella breathed her in, the sweet scent unidentifiable, and leaned closer. 

Alice leant her head back and Bella kissed her throat, right where her pulse would be. Alice let out a soft moan and turned around, looking at Bella darkly. Bella stood as still as possible, waiting for Alice to say something, anything.

“Oh, Bella,” Alice said. “Not today, I’m afraid I would eat you up.”

Bella let out a disappointed breath. She had expected that, Alice still had trouble kissing her sometimes. “I wouldn’t want you to destroy the dresses anyways.” She said breathlessly. “This can’t possibly be yours.”

“It’s Esme’s, you guys are around the same size,” Alice stuck her tongue out, stepping back to create some distance between them. Her chest was still, Bella noticed, so she must have been holding her breath. Bella stepped back a bit too, knowing it wouldn’t really help, but trying to be courteous. 

“Should I take it off?” Bella asked, turning. She looked at the dress’ fit from multiple angles in the mirror. 

“What?” 

“For the alterations?” Bella asked. She looked back at Alice, who wasn’t meeting her eyes. “Alice?”

“Sorry, sorry. You just… You look really good in that,” Alice said after a pause. “Keep it on, I’ll add pins for placement.”

Bella stood still while Alice poked the dress with dozens of pins. Alice’s nimble hands ensured that none of them poked Bella. Her fingers traced up Bella’s waist and chest, and Bella could feel their cool temperature through the cloth. 

“Am I too cold?” Alice murmured. 

“N-no,” Bella lied. Alice poked Bella in the stomach with her finger. “Only a little.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be quick.” Alice usually didn’t show off her speed in front of Bella, as to not confuse her, but she did the rest of the pins so quickly that Bella couldn’t see her doing anything. Just a blur. “Done. Take that off.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alice turned back into the closet and Bella didn’t bother changing in the bathroom. But… Alice was clearly looking for something in the closet. “Alice, what are you getting?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Alice called. Bella frowned and walked into the closet. It was massive, much bigger than she had expected, though that made sense. With never-changing bodies, it made sense that they would have so many clothes.

Alice was deep in the closet, where the light was more faint, but Bella could still see what she was looking through.

“Shoes?” Bella groaned. “Please, Alice, no.”

“No heels, darling, but nice shoes are a must.” Alice said, pulling out a pair and holding it up victoriously. “What? Did you think you’d be going in converse?”

“Um.”

“Oh my god! You’re hopeless,” Alice looked almost disappointed in Bella. “Good thing I’m here to help you through it, yes?”

“Sure.”

“Bella, you’re going to be just fine,” Alice pushed the shoes into her hands. “These are just flats.”

“We’ll see about that at the dance.”

\---

“I have to take a picture, for your mom,” Charlie said. Bella grimaced. At least Alice would be in the photos, that was nice. A permanent image of her in all her beauty.

“Make it quick!” Alice said lightly. Charlie gave her a thumbs up. They posed in a few different ways and Charlie snapped a couple of photos.

Alice insisted on seeing them afterwards, to make sure they looked good. Bella wasn’t sure how they could possibly look bad. Alice was a vision.

“Let’s go, Alice.” Bella said. Alice stuck her tongue out at her childishly and Bella rolled her eyes. They were taking Alice’s red car and Bella sat on the hood while she waited. Charlie finally got the camera back from Alice, who then made her way over to the car. “Finally ready?”

“Shut up,” Alice sat inside and Bella followed suit. As she sat down, Charlie waved them off.

“I think our relationship is cutting years off his life,” Bella said.

“Nah, he loves me.” Alice said confidently. “He’s just a little old-fashioned.”

“That’s exactly why.”

“Don’t be silly, he’s very happy for you.”

“And you know that how?” Bella glanced over at Alice, who was driving above the speed limit. Alice looked directly over at Bella and raised an eyebrow.

“I had Edward check,” She said haughtily.

“Of course, I should have guessed,” Alice gasped in mock horror but didn’t deny it. They pulled up at the school parking lot much faster than they should have, but it was still mostly full.  
“Alice…” Bella began. She was worried. “Are we… are we going to act like a couple?”

“Only if you want to, my love,” Alice said, holding Bella’s left hand in both of hers. 

While they had been dating for quite some time, Bella hadn’t told anyone, barring her parents. The Cullens knew, of course. Bella wasn’t intentionally keeping it a secret, but it felt like the moment she revealed her relationship with Alice, everyone would change around her.

She wasn’t particularly attached to those she’d befriended, but she didn’t want to alienate herself. She liked Angela, Mike was nice. Jessica had been much more genuine since Mike asked her to the dance. 

“I want to,” Bella said.

“Then from now on, we shall be lovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest one to write. 
> 
> The way I failed all my AP exams this year,,, wow. I did so well last year 😔
> 
> But now I'm going to college so it's fine.


	7. Chapter 7

“Bella,” Alice chided. “Come on! You’ll be late.”

“Late for what?” Bella snorted. Alice gave her a look.

“Our date!” Alice said.

“Alice, we’re literally right next to each other.”

“You know what I mean! Our reservation won’t wait!

“They’ll keep!” Bella said. She started to walk quicker anyways. “Besides, this is your fault! If you hadn’t decided to—”

“It’s not my fault you look delicious in those clothes!” Alice looked so innocent Bella couldn’t help but laugh.

“—ravish me in the car, we would’ve been there early.”

Alice stuck out her tongue. “You love getting ravished by me.”

Bella silently conceded. Alice took her hand and pulled her along faster. Thunder rumbled and Bella was reminded of their first date, over a year ago. At least it wasn’t raining heavily now.

They had graduated the day before. Bella for the first time, Alice for the nth time. The two were in Seattle on a short trip. While Bella had been eighteen for quite some time, Charlie hadn’t been ready to let her go on a trip with her girlfriend. 

He had to concede, however, when summer came around. There was no excuse of school to keep Bella in Forks. The trip mattered more to Alice than Bella, vampire senses and all that. Bella wasn’t affected by their location, but Alice would return to a home full of vampires who full-well knew what had been happening only minutes before.

Bella had been mortified to find that out, but the Cullen’s had never shown any sign that they knew anything. Bella was sure they ignored it for her sake, but once Alice was alone, she would be teased mercilessly. 

While Seattle was only a couple hours away from Forks--at a normal driving speed--Alice seemed thrilled to be any distance away from Forks, and Bella couldn’t blame her for it. Seattle had cloudy weather, perfect for Alice to hide under, but it wasn’t constantly rainy like Forks. 

Their reservation was at, in Alice’s opinion, one of the highest quality restaurants around. Bella hadn’t heard of it before, but she had never been to Seattle. Bella had teased Alice, asking her how she knew it was a good quality restaurant, but Alice had replied mysteriously, quoting outside sources. 

Bella was certain that Alice had asked Charlie. Their relationship had grown beautifully in the past year. Charlie was a little hesitant at first, bothered by the fact that Bella was now dating, and not because of Alice, but he quickly warmed up to her. 

Bella had expected it, of course. Alice was irresistible. Charlie was more fond of her than he would ever admit, but Bella knew. When she mentioned Alice coming over for any reason, he would get excited. She was positive it was because Alice would watch baseball with him, but she didn’t ask, thrilled that they got along so well.

Renee had visited once and had also loved Alice. She and Charlie had exchanged some words cordially, but Renee had stayed in a hotel for her visit. After he had given Renee the heads up, Renee had sent several emails, one after the other, demanding to know everything about Alice. Bella had wearily sent her a couple back when she’d gotten the chance to, explaining everything.

Renee had realized, when she visited, that Alice was good for Bella, and eased up on wanting to know all the details after that, to Bella’s relief. Bella had mostly visited Renee alone after that, knowing that Alice couldn’t really go to Florida.

So the trip that Alice and Bella were on was very carefully planned and long-awaited. 

In the restaurant, they were led to a secluded booth, just how Bella liked it. It was called Canlis and was arguably far too fancy for Bella’s taste. She was suddenly glad she had let Alice pack some fine clothing, realizing how out of place she would look here otherwise. 

“So, what should I order?” Bella asked, before looking at the menu properly. Alice’s eyes glinting in the dark and she laughed.

“Oh, Bella, it’s a four-course meal!” Alice said. “There aren’t so many choices”

Bella looked at the menu properly. “Oh, that’s embarrassing.”

Alice smiled at her, fond. Bella ordered whatever looked familiar to her and Alice just ordered a bottle of wine for herself.  _ “Just because wine doesn’t do anything to us doesn’t mean we don’t like it, Bella,” _ She had said. 

By the time the meal was nearing its final course, Bella wasn’t sure she could eat anymore. 

“Bella…” Alice began. She weaved Bella’s hands in hers. Bella felt warm and sleepy. “Would you like to… Would you like to be turned?”

The sleepy lull left Bella’s body like a jet. She sat up straight, looking at Alice, who’s expression was completely serious. 

“Do you mean it?” Bella asked. Alice nodded, biting her lip. “Of course, I love you, Alice. Who wouldn’t want an eternity with their beloved?”

“You’d have to cut off contact with everyone you know, my love.” Alice murmured, rubbing her thumbs over the back of Bella’s thumbs. “You would… Well… You’d never see them again.”

Pain shocked through Bella’s body. She hadn’t thought about it like that. But…

“We’ll figure that out later, Alice,” Bella said. “You’ve been waiting for me for a hundred years, you deserve the chance to keep me for longer.”

“Not immediately, if you don’t want, we can… We can do it later, if you’d like.”

“We can talk about it later, Alice. Right now I need a long nap, preferably in our hotel bed with you.”

“I can’t say no to that.”

\---

They decided that it would be best for Bella to turn at the end of the summer, just before college. Alice must have been planning this, because she had convinced Bella to apply to colleges in Washington and Alaska. 

They decided Bella, if she couldn’t adapt in time, would fake an accident and be ‘hospitalized’ near the college, which would ensure that Charlie couldn’t visit too often. While she ‘recovered from her injuries,’ she would take a break from college. They hoped that when she returned she would be able to live her life normally for at least a little while.

She would have to eventually cut ties with Charlie and Renee, probably fake her own death for a while. They hadn’t talked about it too much, it being too painful for Bella. She knew Alice could see several paths in Bella’s future, but all of them showed Bella as a vampire. 

When the time came, Bella insisted Alice turn her. The vampire had been afraid she wouldn’t be able to control herself enough to do it, but had acquiesced at Bella’s expression. She had increased her resistance towards Bella’s blood by exposing herself to it while Carlisle could watch over them. 

“Will it hurt?” Bella asked. 

“Yes, very much. I’m so sorry.” Alice said. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

A final kiss. Bella took a deep breath in, her final necessary breath. She thought about the future, leaving behind her parents, never eating, no more sleep. A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek.

But her future also included Alice. She wasn’t losing her parents so quickly. She would gain a new permanent family with the Cullens. There were ways in which she could pretend to age. She could still be with her family.

She would have Alice and Alice would have her.

Her hesitation was only a moment and then it passed. 

Alice pulled her in and bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done! The next fanfic I'm posting has actually become much longer than I had intended, it's at 8k right now, and I'm about 70% done, so I should finish it soon, but expect it in about a week or two :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know it there are any grammatical errors that I've missed. Thank you!


End file.
